This invention relates to staple removing tools, and in particular, to a staple removing bit that can be used with an electric screwdriver, drill or the like, to remove staples from furniture when reupholstering.
As is known, in upholstered furniture, the furniture batting and the covering are often held in place by means of staples. When the furniture is reupholstered, all the staples must be removed. Staple removal is a repetitive, difficult and time consuming task. Numerous tools have been developed to aid in removing staples from furniture. However, most of these tools are manual and hence require repetitive motions by the upholsterer. Further, in some instances, two tools are required to remove the staples.